


sensual sensitivities

by knightofameris



Series: In Control [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's a rope bunnyyy, Anal Plug, Bottom!Reader, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, because dom does not mean top just throwing that out there lol, dom!reader, slight degradation and slight praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofameris/pseuds/knightofameris
Summary: Deprive him of his important senses to make him feel exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: In Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	sensual sensitivities

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to put this at the beginning of all my smuts but:
> 
> everyone's 18+ here

A faint buzz filled the room as you adjusted the ties around Akaashi’s wrists together to the headboard. You smirk as Akaashi’s let out small moans.

Kissing his wrists you ask, “Is it alright?”

“Yes,” he breathes out, “God yes.”

You sit back, admiring your handiwork. With his wrists unable to move, a blindfold over his eyes, and the sound of the vibrator sitting snugly in his asshole. Oh, and not to mention his cock standing up proudly with precum dripping out from the slit. His tip was painfully red, begging to be touched.

“One last thing, okay pretty boy?” He nods, slightly thrusting his hips into the air. With a sigh, you take pity on the boy, and you lean in to place a kiss against his lips. Akaashi moans against you and parts his lips. You teasingly slip your tongue into his mouth before parting. You tap your fingers against his chest then move away to strip yourself of your panties.

The bed shifts as you do so, and you know Akaashi’s trying to pinpoint where you are and what you’re about to do next.

“Open your mouth,” you order him. He opens his mouth and you slowly place your panties on his tongue. With a finger, you push it in just enough to muffle the moans that try to escape his mouth. “Good boy.”

You grab a clicker and place it in his hand. “Do you remember the safe action?”

Akaashi nods his head.

“What’s stop?” You ask. The clicker rings three times. “Slow down?” Twice this time.

You caress his cheeks, slowly moving down to his jaw and collarbone while you murmur, “Good boy. You look so pretty like this, Keiji. All tied up, legs spread.”

Akaashi leans into your touch, his moans muffled as you began to stroke his inner thigh, creeping closer and closer to where he wanted you the most. Instead, you grab underneath his knee and prop his leg up as you position yourself between his legs. The butt plug is still deep in his hole. You tap against the plug three times and he jolts, and as much as you love his delicious moans, there’s just something different about the way he sounds with your panties stuffed in his mouth.

“You’re such a whore, Keiji,” you say, “I almost want to leave you like this.” He moans, trying to shift his hips, wanting so badly to be touched. “But, you’ve been so good for me tonight.”

You kiss his inner thigh and begin to leave open mouthed kisses as you creep your way up his leg. You make sure to take your time, suckling his skin to leave behind marks to show that he was yours and only yours.

Akaashi’s muffled moans grow more and more desperate, drool slowly leaving the corners of his mouth.

You knew that he was growing impatient when you take your mouth away from his thighs. A smirk appears on your face, surely he was hoping that you touch his cock but instead you kiss his other thigh, leaving the same marks and taking as much time as you did to his other thigh.

Akaashi tugs at his restraints and you shake your head.

“Tch, come on baby, be patient,” you scold, moving back to leave another love bite against his thigh. After a few minutes you finally decide to give his aching member attention.

You lightly trace a finger against his cock, a languid muffled moan echoed through the room. Then you trace the vein on the underside with two fingers and his hips slightly buck up. With your free hand, you tap his hip.

“Don’t move baby, okay?”

Akaashi nods his head and you go back to tracing lines up and down his cock. You teasingly dart your tongue out to lick against the tip. Then once more. And again.

You giggle at how Akaashi tosses his head back and how his arms were struggling against the restraints.

Finally, finally, you wrap your lips around his cock and Akaashi lets out a loud, desperate, muffled moan. You make sure to place your tongue against the slit at the tip of his dick, tasting the saltiness of his precum before slowly moving your head down his shaft. Unable to take all of it, you make sure to stroke the rest of him with your hand.

You hollow your cheeks once you take in as much as you can and slowly move up and down his length. Your hand trails down against the plug that’s still vibrating in his tight hole and you tap against it. Akaashi desperately tries his best to not move his hips into your mouth but the moment you begin to deepthroat his cock, his hips buck up.

You slightly gag and immediately take your mouth off of him, wiping your mouth of the precum and saliva that gathered. His dick glistens with the mixtures of his precum and your saliva.

“Keiji,” you tap against the plug in him, “what did I say?”

He whimpers into the makeshift gag and you know he can’t answer you but you continue to talk.

“I said to stay still, right?” You let out a sigh. “So impatient, what should I do with you?” You went back to lightly stroking his cock with two fingers, your other hand tapping against the plug as well.

“Maybe I’ll just ride your pretty cock,” you suggest. “Use you over and over. Or maybe I won’t let you cum.” He lets out a frustrated groan at that suggestion. “Or make you cum multiple times. So many choices.” You sit there, watching his chest heave as he breathes through his nose. It’s a pity you can’t look into his eyes but he was just so pretty like this.

Every small touch against his skin made him groan, no matter where you touched him. Mostly due to the fact that he can’t anticipate where you were going to touch with his blindfold on. So when Akaashi feels the bed shift around with you suddenly stradling his hips, his length achingly close to your core, his breath hitches.

You splay your hands over his chest, making sure to stroke over his perky nipples and then slightly pinching them. His chest rumbles against your hands and you hum in response. You then reach up to your panties in his mouth and gently take it out. Akaashi pants and leans into your touch as you wipe away the saliva gathered at the corners of his mouth.

“Please,” he murmurs against your fingers. Slipping two fingers into his mouth, Akaashi sucks on them, his tongue swirling around your digits and you sigh contently.

“Good boy,” you praise. Akaashi groans and with your free hand you pat his chest only for your hand to dance down his torso to softly grab his cock. You tease both yourself and him, moving the tip of his cock against your folds to gather your wetness against him.

Moans leave your mouth as you guide it over your clit and you take your fingers out of his mouth to brace yourself against him.

“Oh my god,” you moan. Akaashi pulls at his restraints, wanting to grasp your hips.

Akaashi whimpers out your name, "Please, just use me.”

You let out a laugh, “But I am, baby.” You moan again when you finally slide his dick into you, Akaashi whining at finally feeling your warmth around him as you sink your hips down into him. You keep your hips still, getting used to him filling you up, before grinding down on him.

“Fuck, move, please, please,” he continues to beg.

“I will, baby,” you murmur. “Don’t worry, you’re going to cum as many times as I say for as long as I ride you, okay?”

“Yes, yes, fuck, just please move.”

And who were you to deny him of his request?

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna have more different like dom readers but then i lost ✨inspiration ✨
> 
> anyway hope y'all enjoyed be sure to check out the others if you'd like!


End file.
